This invention relates to wells designed to accumulate potable subterranean water for pumped delivery to an elevation above ground level, and more particularly concerns improvements in the manner of covering such wells and the delivery of water therefrom.
Most wells for the accumulation and delivery of subterranean water utilize a circular cylindrical casing wall of large diameter which extends vertically downward from ground level to a depth where water will permeate into the lower extremity of the casing. The casing is generally fabricated of a series of concrete sections in stacked abutment. lnterlocking flanges at the extremities of each concrete section may be utilized to seal the casing against undesired entry of surface water, namely water which has not been filtered by extensive passage through porous underground strata.
ln many instances, the pump that delivers water upwardly from the interior of the casing is positioned outside the casing, and causes the water to be conveyed through a pipe that penetrates the casing and extends to communication with the pump. However, the site of such penetration of the well casing by the pipe is susceptible to leakage of surface water into the interior of the well casing.
Although the use of a pump positioned within the well casing may obviate the need to penetrate the casing, such installation of the pump in a servicable manner is difficult, and the water must usually be piped above the top of the casing where it is subject to freezing within the pipe.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a covering cap for a well, said cap facilitating the positioning of a submersible pump within the well.
It is another object of this invention to provide a well cap as in the foregoing object having provision for preventing the freezing of water delivered from said pump.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a well cap of the aforesaid nature of rugged and durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.